HALO DETH LAND
by captinxxxx
Summary: IN A WORLD WHEAR CHIEF WAS STANDED ON AN ABOUNDON SHIP
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE THE PLANET

50 years after the requiem event the chief was assigned to a top secret mission which is to investigate a new planet which they detected an old Spartan distress beacon which appeared to be from the Spartan 1 program. His mission was to go in on a pelican with another Spartan from the Spartan 2 program he was black-one he and the chief went way back about 40 years. When they started to get on the pelican black said" what happened to Cortana Chief "chief paused he remembered talking to cortana be for she disappeared he turned to black and said" don't ever bring that up agene".

They took of from the ship and started down and once they got into the atmosphere there was a shower of artillery fire and one of the engines was hit then another was hit. Pilot one said" mayday mayday this is falcon seven we are hit, engine one and three are down. Chief said" another day in paradise" black said" yep" then an artillery shell hit the side of the pelican he was nocked Chief woke up in the recage of the pelican and saw the covenant had his partner and he watched as his partner was stabbed by an energy soared he was filled with rage he tried to get up but he was too weak the elite noticed him and he picked him up the elite was about to stab him but then there was a boom and the elites head was gone and he saw a Spartan that had a x on his body and the next thing he knew the enemies were dead he then was knocked out.

Chapter two whair am I

When Chief woke up he notes' that he was inside a ship he red on the walls UNSC Blaster then he note as that he was tied up. He herd someone in the say "looks like some ones awake " Chief looked around then he saw that it was the guy that killed the Elites "you" chief said "who are u" "I'm the one who saved your butt now give me one reason why I shouldn't blow your head off right now" x said. I'm on your side chief said "Then what's your number"117".


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER ONE THE PLANET

50 years after the requiem event the chief was assigned to a top secret mission which is to investigate a new planet which they detected an old Spartan distress beacon which appeared to be from the Spartan 1 program. His mission was to go in on a pelican with another Spartan from the Spartan 2 program he was black-one he and the chief went way back about 40 years. When they started to get on the pelican black said" what happened to Cortana Chief "chief paused he remembered talking to cortana be for she disappeared he turned to black and said" don't ever bring that up agene".

They took of from the ship and started down and once they got into the atmosphere there was a shower of artillery fire and one of the engines was hit then another was hit. Pilot one said" mayday mayday this is falcon seven we are hit, engine one and three are down. Chief said" another day in paradise" black said" yep" then an artillery shell hit the side of the pelican he was nocked Chief woke up in the recage of the pelican and saw the covenant had his partner and he watched as his partner was stabbed by an energy soared he was filled with rage he tried to get up but he was too weak the elite noticed him and he picked him up the elite was about to stab him but then there was a boom and the elites head was gone and he saw a Spartan that had a x on his body and the next thing he knew the enemies were dead he then was knocked out.

Chapter two whair am I

When Chief woke up he notes' that he was inside a ship he red on the walls UNSC Blaster then he note as that he was tied up. He herd someone in the say "looks like some ones awake " Chief looked around then he saw that it was the guy that killed the Elites "you" chief said "who are u" "I'm the one who saved your butt now give me one reason why I shouldn't blow your head off right now" x said. I'm on your side chief said "Then what's your number Chief "117" chief said "wait what that can't be right" X said "what do you mean that can't be right" chief said right be for x could say a word they herd the sound of Elites X said "do you want to live" "what" chief said "DO YOU WANT TO LIVE" "ya" he said "then grab that gun and give them led" X said chief said "now that's something I can do".

SUP READERS THEASE STORYS WILL GO UP RANDOMLY OK


End file.
